Dernière danse !
by wawakoala
Summary: Résumé: Pour sa soirée d'anniversaire, Tony Stark avait mis son plus beau smoking. Il portait une veste et un pantalon gris velours noir. La couleur de sa chemise s'accordait parfaitement avec celle de sa cravate, c'est à dire prune-bordeau. Il portait à ses pieds, des Richelieux noirs classiques et à son poignet gauche une montre de luxe d'une valeur inestimable...One-Shot


Coucou tout le monde,

Voici un deuxième OS centré sur Tony Stark :)

Il s'agit de la suite de « Si c'était votre dernière soirée d'anniversaire, que feriez-vous ? »

Mais, il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre l'histoire. Cet OS se lit indépendamment.

Un troisième OS, plus léger et plus joyeux est en préparation.

Je tiens à remercier par avance toutes celles et ceux qui liront et commenteront ce texte :)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

...

 **Dernière Danse**

Pour sa soirée d'anniversaire, Tony Stark avait mis son plus beau smoking. Il portait une veste et un pantalon gris velours noir. La couleur de sa chemise s'accordait parfaitement avec celle de sa cravate, c'est à dire prune-bordeau.

Il portait à ses pieds, des _Richelieux noirs classiques_ et à son poignet gauche une montre de luxe d'une valeur inestimable, la _calibre de Cartier, grand modèle or rose et acier_ , que seuls les milliardaires en son genre pouvaient s'offrir.

Stark avait opté ce soir-là pour une coupe coiffé-décoiffé, donnant un air à la fois sauvage et maîtrisé à ses cheveux.

Se sentant fin prêt, il leva la tête en direction du plafond et demanda à Jarvis, comment il le trouvait.

-Vous êtes très élégant Monsieur, comme toujours, répondit l'IA, avant d'ajouter un "Amusez-vous bien Monsieur" ce à quoi le génie milliardaire avait rétorqué dans un murmure semblable à un soupir:

"Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça".

Jarvis avait pu dénoter dans la voix de son maître de la tristesse mais s'était abstenu de faire tout commentaire.

…...

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 21H07! Il était temps pour lui d'aller rejoindre ses invités et de faire la fête!

Il avait l'intention de profiter à fond de cette soirée qui était peut-être sa dernière, étant donné son prognostique vital. Il ne lui restait, en effet, que quelques mois a vivre. L'ingénieur s'était concocté un petit programme: il comptait danser, s'amuser, se livrer aux joies de l'alcool et aux plaisirs de la chair et peut-être amuser la galerie avec son armure d'Iron Man...et... tout cela au grand dam de Jarvis qui avait tenté de le raisonner et de le mettre en garde contre les excès qui avaient toujours lieu lors de ce genre de mondanités.

Peine perdue! Son maître en fêtard qu'il était, ne voulait pas entendre raison.

Il avait d'ailleurs envoyé promener les recommandations que lui avait prescrites, M. Bamako, son médecin d'alors, tenu au secret professionnel quant à sa maladie.

Du repos et du calme! C'était ce à quoi il devait se tenir.

Mais Tony faisait le dos rond.

Il avait rétorqué au Docteur Bamako non sans une pointe d'insolence et d'ironie, que : _de toutes façons, il avait l'intention de faire tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui ordonnerait de faire. Par conséquent cela ne servait à rien de lui prodiguer des conseils!_

N'était-il pas après tout, connu par le monde entier, pour sa désinvolture et son excentricité? N'était-il pas encore le play-boy, le plus célèbre de l'Amérique? Ne devait-il pas jusqu'au bout maintenir sa réputation, du "type" le plus séduisant et le plus cool que la Terre n'ait jamais porté en son sein?

Et puis, comme il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre, mieux valait jouir au maximum des derniers instants de son existence et s'amuser plutôt que de rester enfermé seul dans sa chambre, cloué au lit, à pleurnicher sur son sort.

Face à tant de verve, le Docteur Bamako s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. Il ne pouvait plus grand chose pour Tony et cela le navrait.

Seuls donc le Docteur Bamako et Jarvis savaient qu'Iron Man ne ferait pas long feu.

Tony avait jugé bon, en effet, de ne pas en informer Pepper, ni Rhodey d'ailleurs. Si ces derniers découvraient qu'il était mourant, ils lui auraient fait milles reproches pour ne leur avoir rien dit plutôt, puis ils l'auraient assailli de milles questions sur le pourquoi du comment de sa maladie, enfin la colère et la surprise auraient laissé place aux crises de larmes, aux lamentations, ainsi qu'au bruit sourd des mouchoirs et reniflements...

Rhodey, son meilleur ami, avait tendance à le sur-protéger et à veiller sur lui tel un grand frère. Il lui arrivait parfois de le réprimander quand il faisait des bêtises et commettait des excès, mais c'était pour son bien et Tony le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Rhodey était toujours là pour le défendre contre ses détracteurs, pour le soutenir dans ses projets quand ils n'étaient pas fous, enfin pour l'épauler quand ça n'allait pas fort. C'était un bon pote, un type bien. Tony ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter davantage avec ses problèmes de santé et tout le tatouin qui allait avec, d'autant plus que le Colonel avait d'autres chats à fouetter!

Pepper, surtout, ne tiendrait pas le choc! La jeune femme de nature sensible, pouvait se chagriner pour pas grand chose, (la mort d'un piaf par exemple) mais alors pour ce qui est du cas de son patron...n'en parlons pas!

Un soir, alors qu'il revenait d'une virée entre amis, Tony trouva Pepper assise sur le canapé complètement bouleversée. Quand il lui demanda ce qui la chagrinait tant: elle lui raconta comment sur le chemin de retour elle avait découvert un petit pigeon entrain d'agoniser sur le trottoir de Manathan.

L'oiseau avait rendu l'âme sous ses yeux. La jeune femme en avait été alors toute retournée, et s'était effondrée en larmes dans les bras de Tony, lequel failli voir sa mâchoire se décrocher tant cette scène plus comique que dramatique à ses yeux, l'ébahissait! Il fit beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

Pleurer pour un piaf! N'exagérons toute de même pas!

En bon gentleman qu'il était, il voulait donc lui épargner cette peine (comme quoi il était mourant) et ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'on le regardât d'un air de pitié ou encore qu'on s'apitoyât sur son sort, chaque fois qu'on le verrait, lui rappelant ainsi sa maladie.

...

Tony sortit enfin de ses appartements. Il longea un long corridor, et prit un escalier pour descendre à la fête qui avait déjà commencé depuis longtemps sans lui. A travers les murs, il pouvait entr'apercevoir le son de la musique mêlé aux bavardages et aux rires des invités tandis que sous ses pieds le sol vibrait à cause de la musique trop forte.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser les portes qui le feraient plonger dans l'univers de la "Fiesta" le milliardaire s'arrêta net devant un des nombreux miroirs de sa villa pour s'admirer. Il était satisfait du résultat final. Enfin presque puisqu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il sortit de la poche avant de sa veste, une paire de lunettes, c'était des _Louis Vuitton_ de la collection _Evidence_ qu'il ajusta à son nez.

Là, il était parfait ! Au top de sa forme et de sa beaugossitude!

Le look décontracté-chic qu'il affichait alors, donnait étonnamment à sa physionomie le plein d'énergie et d'entrain qui pouvait manquer à cet instant-précis... à son cœur.

Personne ne pouvait soupçonner que le génie milliardaire était en réalité mourant.

Tony fit une entrée magistrale dans la grande salle où avait lieu la soirée. Avant d'apparaître en public, il avait prit une grande inspiration et s'était composé un visage d'homme fier et souriant.

Tous les invités l'accueillirent avec des sourires, des sifflements, des cris, des applaudissements tandis que des flashs d'appareils photos éblouissaient sa vue.

Les hommes vinrent lui serrer la main, les femmes, pour les plus audacieuses d'entre elles, vinrent l'embrasser avec entrain, enfin on chanta bruyamment et joyeusement en chœur: « l'Happy birthday»!

Une star digne d'Hollywood n'aurait pas rêvé mieux, pensa Tony pour lui-même.

…...

 **FIN**

...

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Si vous avez des remarques à faire, des conseils à me prodiguer, ou des suggestions...je suis preneuse :D


End file.
